FNAF Bring us back
by dragonplayer18
Summary: The animatronics only have one shoot. One time to get this right. With help from Mike they have to travel back to the original place to bring them back to what they used to be... human.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

They stared at the paper as shock as someone said this was a miracle.

They stared at it for a moment before Freddy spoke

"This is ridiculous there messing with us," Freddy said but there was a slight hint of hope.

Chica sighed and looked at the note. Marionette would never lie to them not even for a bit but how?

The reason why the note was because what it said.

Come back to the original place. I can turn us back...

Marionette

They all looked worried. You see the original place is in Sonoma, Napa.

That's in another state.

"Ye don't have any one to drive us there," Foxy said sadly.

"Well..."

Like right on que the night guard came in and the animatronics had a grin on there faces.

This was going to be fun.

(Ok I got the idea for this I'm still doing the other story but this is going to be a short one. Thanks for reading and expect more!)


	2. Chapter 1: Hell no

Chapter 1: Hell No

Mike sat in his swivel chair spinning around in it waiting for the 12 am bell to ring.

He was young. About eighteen to be exact. Force to work here by his drunk off dad to get away from. If he's not here he's trying to escape from his dad.

Mike sighed as the 12 am bell rang. It was his third week and things been going on a little slow for him. Here and at his dads house.

Let's just say his dad wasn't the nicest drunk when he woke up.

After checking the camera's to see that Bonnie and Chica were gone already he started his really work.

By 2 am Mike got everything down. Bonnie was in the supply closet, Chica was in the bathrooms, he just shut the door on Foxy, and Freddy was still on the stage.

Mike grunted when Chica decided to pay him a visit. A really long one.

"That's weird usually Bonnie is the one that camps," Mike said out loud.

Mike gave Chica a glance before looking down at the tablet. Freddy was gone but that was normal now.

Foxy was gone also but he closed the door and heard a big slam into Foxy's face. He heard him curse something which made him laugh then picked up the tablet again and found Chica in the kitchen.

"Can we talk," she asked. Mike frowned "Mike I know your looking or hearing this I can see the light on the camera blinking.

Mike sighed. "What do you want Chica," he asked looking out the door. Chica was there with a smile on her face but he been there to long to know that the smile was fake and seen it to many times with his dad.

"Just want to talk," she said. Mike raised an eye brow. Yeah like these guys ever made sense.

"You want to talk," he said shutting the other door and heard a large bang from Foxy.

"You can talk outside the office but you stay at the door," Mike said crossing his arms. "Shoot."

Chica still had a bright smile on her face and nodded. It crept Mike out.

"Listen I don't really know you well so I thought I could talk to you for a while," she said. Mike rose his eye brow again.

"Really?"

"Yeah Really."

"Can I talk to the guard to," Bonnie yelled from the other door wich made Mike jump. He didn't even notice that Chica got closer to the office.

"Shut up Bonnie," Chica yelled back.

"Come on Chica," Bonnie yelled back. Mike face palmed him self then gave Chica a scowl to step the hell back. She did.

Mike might be really young but he had the scariest scowls you will ever seen. Mike gave Chica another scowl but let resign.

"So…," Chica started until Mike heard Freddy. "Chica I'm getting inpatient," he said and it sounded close.

Mike quickly closed the door and grabed the tablet and saw Freddy talking to Chica who was explaining something to him.

Mike gave a long sigh and decided this night was getting weird.

Mike looked through the cameras and decided to finish this up. Bonnie was at the door again as Mike closed it and he cursed.

Mike checked his watch and grunted. Unlike most guards he would rather deal with these guys than his abusive father.

His mom left him with his dad when he was young taking his younger sister away from his dad. Never heard from them ever again.

Instead of living in a room he lives in an RV right next to his dads' house. He rather deal with these guys than his dad. Why? Because these guys have titanium doors between them and him.

Mike sighed and wished he could stay longer without getting killed as the six am bell rang.

Mike sighed and headed out the door not noticing the animatronics watching him.

Mike has to take his RV with him to his work because that's the only car he has. After taking off his work shirt he turned on the car and started to leave.

When he started to back up he spotted the gang in the RV.

"Gah! What the hell," Mike almost yelled stopping.

Foxy gave him a small kind of innocent wave.

"Guys it's 6 am what the hell are you doing here," Mike said giving them a look. Then asked, "How in the hell did you get in here?"

"We have teleportation powers remember," Chica said. Mike gave her a look but again… "Oh yeah," Mike said then turned towards them a little more.

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh, we need a ride," Bonnie answered scratching the back of his head. Mike's eyebrow rose.

"Why," Mike asked looking at them questioning.

Two minutes of explaining Mike's eyes widen. "That's in another freaking state that is at least a good three to four day drive. Don't you think they will notice that you're gone," Mike asked looking at them.

"Nah, we already have replacements for us," Bonnie said smiling. Mike furrowed his brow. "Who are exactly are these replacements," Mike asked.

"Long story. Anyway look we just need you to take us to this address and then we will be out of your hands," Freddy said.

Mike was still not convinced.

"Okay I'll bite. But you can't kill me after this whole thing got it," Mike said. They all looked at eachother but nodded.

"Ok, here we go to um… Where are we going exactly," Mike asked. "Sanoma, Napa," Freddy said.

Oh I'm going to regret this.

(Hi guys! Thanks for reading! So you met Mike. Yeah, he's got some dad issues but who doesn't. If you're wondering why Sonoma, Napa. I actually don't live there. Yeah the reason why I chose that place is because that's where Freddy's Pizzeria is. How I know this? My aunt lives about ten minutes away from it. Don't believe go there and look for it I dare you. Please read and review thanks for reading!)


	3. Chapter: Hello and Goodnight

Chapter 2: Hello and Goodnight

So Mike wasn't even out of the town and these guys were getting on his nerves. Ok not their fault it's been like years since they been out but really they point out everything.

Not really a surprise to Mike that Foxy was really like a dog. But at times the others had to pull him back inside from him trying to take his head out the window.

Ugh this is going to be one long drive. After getting some coffee and more gas that Freddy wasn't really too happy about.

Getting in the RV after getting gas Mike was lucky the animatronics finally found something to do. Unlucky because it was his messed up board game.

"Ok I call the shoe," Bonnie said pulling out a real shoe.

"I call ye the balloon. I wonder if ye can blow it back up," Foxy said grabbing a balloon.

"So I get the dog," yeah that's the only real game piece in there.

Freddy was sitting behind Mike and was acting like the to cool one out of here. They got on the high way and Mike almost laughed on the game they were playing.

"Don't pass go and head straight to jail. Where is that again," Chica asked.

"It's by the you get twins thing and right next to the bridge that gives you water works," Bonnie replied.

Ok the game was a combination of a few games ok.

Freddy leaned back in his chair and asked, "What game is this exactly again?"

"It's a combination of a few games. That's a long story," Mike said scratching his head.

Freddy gave Mike a look but rolled his eyes.

A few hours later Mike was getting tired and the animatronics were getting… sleepy?

"Ok guys lets just stay at this RV place and get some sleep and in the morning we will get out of here," Mike said rubbing his eyes.

Everyone nodded until they heard a loud thump in the closet.

"What was that," Chica said hiding behind Foxy and Bonnie which seemed that they liked.

"Don't know," Freddy said getting up with Mike and the others following behind.

Freddy grabbed the door handle and tried to open it. Then tried again, then again, and again.

"No wonder you guys have to teleport. You can't open doors," Mike said as Freddy had both feet on the door and pulling at the door knob.

"Oh then you try Mr. Smarty pants," Freddy said getting off the door. Mike rolled his eyes and stepped towards the door.

This thing is so old I wouldn't be surprised if it broke, Mike thought as he clamped the door handle.

He turned the door handle and every one face palmed themselves. Mike rolled his eyes and opened it to fine nothing but a broken shelf. "See guys there's nothing here…"

That's when Golden Freddy jumped on top of him and he blacked out.

Freddy and the others swiftly pulled Golden Freddy off of Mike who was unconscious.

"Ye argh… Goldie what ar thee doing here," Foxy asked.

Goldie rolled her eyes and pulled out the letter.

"You're not the only ones who want to be human again to," she said muttering.

"Yeah, well you kind of knocked out our night guard," Freddy said at his counterpart.

She rolled her eyes again and grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt. "Fine I'll take him to bed," she said going to the room that was down the small hall.

The room was cramped but no one notice as Goldie went through Mikes dresser to find something for him to sleep in.

"Awe mother Goldie," Chica teased.

"Shut up Chica," they all said. Goldie found an t-shirt and gradually took Mike's shirt.

What they saw made them gasp.

(Warning: This part has abusive marks to it! If you are sensible to that please skip this part of the chapter! I will tell you when it ends!)

Mike had scars all over his chest and a bit of his arms. There was a large stitch across his thigh and when you turn him over there's a scar were his kidney should be.

The animatronics were astonished. There was something with Mike that a lot more dangerous than them.

Goldie sighed and slipped the t-shirt over the poor kid. Freddy had just pulled down the covers and laid Mike down.

They were killed instantly when they were kids. But Mike survived and has to deal with it every single day.

They all left almost in unison but Freddy stared at the guy they had been hunting for the three weeks.

They weren't the only ones who been through hell and back.

Mike didn't sleep good that night. He was tossing and turning feeling every single part of that belt whipping against his back.

He woke around 6 am sweating like he was in the heat all day.

(End of that part)

Mike threw his head back knowing he wasn't going back to sleep.

He then notices that he wasn't wearing the same shirt from yesterday.

"Awe crap," Mike thought as he got out of bed.

After taking a shower and changing into another shirt and pants Mike got up and headed towards the driver's seat.

He knew he wasn't going to get sleep, and being around four… make that five animatronics are not going to help either

So he decided to go outside and just drink some coffee. After leaving a note Mike sat down at a pick nick table.

Ok, three to four days. Come on Mike you can do this, Mike thought.

He looked up at the RV and notices a note on the window that said,

We need to talk.

Ugh, Mike thought getting up and heading back.

Once getting in all of the animatronics were staring at him.

This was going to be a long day.

(Hey guys! Thanks for reading so that was sort of Mikes story. I have a plan for his dad but he will come in later. I also remembered I forgot Golden Freddy. Don't know if I'm going to bring in Spring trap though so don't expect him in later. Thanks for reading!)


	4. Chapter 3: More than Meets the eye

Chapter 3: More than meets the eye

(I do not own FNaF, nor this song I'm going to make them sing.)

Talking to animatronics is the hardest thing Mike has done. It was only the second day and the animatronics were asking questions.

Well mostly Freddy.

"So what's with those scars on you," Freddy asked almost protectively. "It's nothing don't worry about it," Mike said biting his lip.

Chica looked at Freddy but he sighed and sat back down. Mike sighed as they finally gave up on making him tell them.

The first city in California was going to be L.A. That's going to be interesting. Mike sighed as he heard Chica snooping around his RV/ room.

"Man you were tiny back then," he heard Chica say as she picked up a picture.

"Yeah was born like that. Never grew out of it," Mike said giving a little smile.

Bonnie was Mike guessed looking for a movie to watch or something. "Can I ask you about that game board," Chica asked.

"Yeah, lets just say it was an creative thing I did with my mom and sister did when I was little," Mike said smiling at the memory.

"Where's ye mom now," Foxy asked looking at him.

Mike's throat felt a not in it. He never liked talking about his mom.

Smothing his brunette hair back Mike answered, "She's kind of…"

"Hey I found a movie," Bonnie said grabbing one. The others looked towards Bonnie and Mike in the back mirror mouthed your welcome.

Mike gave a little smile but notice the movie he grabbed.

"Disneys Princess and the Frog. Aren't you a little to old for this," Freddy asked looking at Mike who sunk into his chair.

"Well yeah but it was one movie I could afford. I actually still have it in the DVD player," Mike said not really hoping they wanted to watch it.

Two minutes later Foxy jumped up and got excited.

"Yarg, this is me favorite part as he took out his trumpet and started to blow on it with the music and started to sing with the lyrics.

"When I become human I would head straight to New Orleans, and blow this horn loud and sound like no one else has ever seen," he said then jumped on the table and started to make the same music with the movie.

Bonnie did the same thing with his guitar. "…all those boys are going to step aside when they here that song that Gator/ Fox is going to play, listen…" More notes came Mike was smiling a little bit and tapped his free foot to the beat.

"When I'm human and I hope to be… I'm go going to blow this horn so loud and strong and every one is going to bow down to me. Thank you, thank you, I love you to baby," Foxy said throwing out random kisses.

Then came Bonnie and his guitar. "When I'm myself again I just want the life I had. A great part party every night," he then scotted himself near Chica. "That doesn't sound to bad."

Chica rolled her eyes. "A red head on my left arm, a brunette on my right, a blond or two to hold the candle that just seems about right. Right Mike," Bonnie said then jumped. Mike looked back at the other guys. "And that's what things are."

"Ok Bonnie," Mike replied smiling.

"When I'm human and I'm going to be I'm going to tear it out what I did before and that's the royal garuntee," Bonnie said doing a little dance.

"Bonnie how is that even possible," Chica asked when Bonnie didn't answer Chica rolled her eyes.

"Your modesty becomes you and your responsibility. I worked hard for the things I got and that was it supposed to be…"

"What you give is what you get. I learned that and I forget, and I recommended to all of you," Mike singed that part and turned around once to say the last part.

"When were human and were going to be…"

"I'm going to blow my horn," Foxy said and blew his horn.

"I'm going to live the high lights," Bonnie said playing his gituar.

"I'm going to take my place in the sun," Chica said.

Mike said all so quietly, "I'll try to survive my dad."

Then the movie stopped.

"Hey why did it stop," Bonnie asked.

"It breaks every now and then," Mike said. "There's some videos on my laptop if you guys want to watch that," Mike said.

They all went to the laptop including Freddy but not Goldie, and looked through what Mike forgot his favorite thing to watch.

"What were ye watching," Foxy asked as he pressed play and Mike blushed in embarrassment.

Three times of listening to that song later.

"Can't be my…. Can't be my Brooklyn Rage, I don't want to be a Furry."

Mike, Freddy and the others, including Goldie started to sing.

(Hi guys! If you don't get what reference the last song was referring to the full song is made by LittleKuriboh. Don't judge I like abridged series there funny. I do not know if I spelled that right. Also that Disney song to me was pretty spot on for this song. Anyway next time L.A. I think. Maybe. There's going to be a surprise there and you will find out what it is. I own nothing! Thanks for reading!)


	5. Authors Note

Been a long time I know. I just wanted to tell you guys the next chapter will be updated today! Probably around ten or 11 probably around 11. Just wanted to let you guys know. Sorry for not updating in a while I've been at school and now at college so it's been hard for me to update and write chapters for my stories. So just wait one more hour or so and it will be updated. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 4: Bad Memories and Parody

Chapter 5

"Who wants bacon," Mike yelled over my shoulder.

"Me," All of the animatronics yelled back.

We were watching another Abridged episode of Yugi oh. Right now Mike wish they hadn't found the first few episodes of it.

"Joey its time for a surprise attack!'

"Don't worry Yug. I got your back."

"Wait are we rhyming to?"

"Don't ask me. I don't have a clue."

"This is something out of Dr. Sues."

"I can not stop starring at Yugi's cubost..."

"Crikey, its seems that everyone's gone ryhmy."

"Shut up you stupid limey."

"If they keep this up they're going to be good on there timing," Freddy said.

"If they keep that up I bet we will start rhyming,"

"Oh great now were starting to rhyme."

"Hey it isn't a crime."

"Yeah but it's starting to get annoying."

Then they all stopped to think what rhymed with annoying which made Mike laugh.

"Ok guys we are in Velentica. It's a few minutes before L.A. So we are going to stop somewhere... Hey you guys didn't say there were three Freddy Fazbears," Mike said passing a sign.

The animatronics sweat dropped, hypothetically of course, as they looked at the sign that showed their counter parts.

Freddy stared at his in discus.

"Well it's look like they fixed Mangle," Foxy said madly.

"And Endo seems to be part in the act too," Chica commented.

Sure there he was with the others acting all cool.

"That was the Pizzaria before ours Mike. Those guys got so popular that we were forced to a new location," mumbled Freddy.

Mike knew the tone in there voices they did not want to be here and he decided to change the subject.

"So what was the first place like," Mike asked.

Chica perked up and turned towards him.

"OH man Mike you should of seen it! We were bran new there but it was awesome! It wasn't as big as ours but it was soooooooooo nice! Even Bonnie had a counter part for..."

"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF HIM," yelled Golden Freddy. Which made Mike flinch at the scene.

"Sorry. Anyway we became so popular after the. . ."

"CHICA," they all yelled and Mike flinched again.

"Sorry," Chica said in a whisper.

Mike was tense on the other hand. He usually thought after some one yelled he would either be punched or slapped hard in the face or beaten.

Man he hated his father.

"Look if you guys don't want to stop here and get supplies its fine with me. We can wait until we get to L.A, but there's going to be a lot more traffic when we get out of there.

Freddy scratched his chin in thought.

"Fine but make it fast."

Mike smirked as he turned to a on ramp.

Once he got into a small store he grabbed a cart and headed down the ile.

He was were you get bacon, because for some reason the animatronics love bacon even though there was still one piece on a plate.

"Yeah another random guy was found in the Freddies Pizza place. Poor guy it looked like he tried to escape."

Mike froze listened to the guys next to him.

"Yeah I heard. He didn't even work there. He said he was just walking but and he blanked out and found himself where the animatronics heads and bodies were."

"Luckily the night guard found him before "they" could get him."

"Who's they?"

"The animatronics."

Mike then turned around and left silently.

What were the toys doing with people who didn't work there? What happened?

He shook his head and thought not my problem.

"Ok guys we can leave now..."

The RV was empty.

"Uh guys were are you? This isn't funny guys. Guys?"

Thats when he felt hit the back of his head and he blacked out.

…...

Mike woke up on a table. He groand and smoothed back his hair.

"Ouch whtat happened..." He reconized this room anywhere.

He didn't need to see it over and over again each night to know what room this was.

It was the backstage room.

His face went pale and looked around to only see the guys he was traveling with, but they were different somehow.

Freddies and the others chips were slightly opened and were red and it's like they were in some kind of mod, sleep mod maybe.

Thats when Freddies eye went open all of the sudden, and looked around.

"Stupid toys I'm going to. . ."

He then stopped and looked around.

"They fixed us? Why? This is awesome! Okay time to wake up the team."

Oh no this isn't good.

A few minutes later everyone was trying to stand up and they still hadn't notice Mike still on the table.

"Why would ye fix we," Foxy asked a little confused.

Mike gulped trembling as he watched as they unsteadily brought themselves up.

"Don't know maybe..."

Chica then noticed Mike on the table.

"Hey maybe we can ask this endo," Chica said pointing to Mike.

Mikes face went pale.

"To tell you the truth I don't know either," Mike said bringing his knees to his chest trying to protect himself.

Bonnie had a questioning look on his face and so did Freddy.

Goldie, Mike thought, what did they do to Goldie?

"So why aren't ye in ye's costume," Foxy asked.

The one question that made his chest heave and that he did not have an answer for.

"Well. . ."

"Maybe that's why we are in here," Chica suggested.

Oh no this isn't happening.

"Stuffing him into a suit?"

Oh no no no no no.

"Yep."

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no, so many no's!

Thats was the last straw and Mike bolted out of the door.

"We got another runner," Freddy said with an evil smile.

Fine the office Mike fine the office, Mike thought as he ran.

He then skidded to a stop when he saw the other worst thing he could see.

"Hi there new Endo what are you doing out of your suit?"

Toy fricken Chica.

And then he bolted again down were the carosel was.

"Hi," said a small human animatronic with a balloon in his hand.

"Huh hi," Mike said cuastiously walking around him.

Then he bolted again.

"Hey sugar how about giving Foxy a kiss," said a white and pink fox.

"I'm good!"

As Mike ran down the hallway he saw a guy with blond hair and was looking at the tablet. He basically not really paying attention. To

"HELP," Mike yelled while running towards him.

The guy looked at Mike then frowned at why Mike was running towards him.

"How in the hell did you. . ."

"Don't want to talk about it!"

Mike then dove under his desk.

"Huh, can I help you?"

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm Mike Schmidt."

"Jeremy Fritz Jerald. Now can you tell me . . ."

"Hi."

"Gah!"

"Wait hold on. Here you go B.B here's some batteries," Jeremy said throwing five batteries to him.

"Hello," BB said and left.

Mike just stared at Jeremy and he just shrugged.

"He likes batteries. Anyway tell me what the hell is going on," Jeremy said.

Ten minutes later...

"What?"

"Yeah so that's why I got to get the others out of here," Mike said.

"Why are you helping them anyway?"

"They promised me they wouldn't kill me if we don't make it," Mike said eating a pizza that Jeremy had some left over.

"Huh, thats a good trade I guess. But I don't think they will do that now..."

Mike raised an eyebrow when he stopped and then turned around to see Freddy, Chica, Bonny, and Foxy at the door way.

"TO THE VENT," Jeremy yelled as he jumped into it knocking BB out of the way.

Mike gave a look and shrugged and did the same thing.

"What just happened," Freddy asked.

"Hey guys I just noticed that our chips aren't all the way in," Chica said and pushed Bonnies chip in and headed away.

"NEVER MENTION THIS," Jeremy said as Mike quickly got off of him.

When they finally stood up they were surrounded by the Toys with BB in there clutches.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. We have Jeremy and another night guard," Toy Freddy said in an evil voice.

"Awe crap," both Jeremy and Mike said.

"Lets have some fun with these one's toys," Toy Freddy said with a smile. The toys had blank faces like they were being controled.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!"

All of the sudden Freddy and the rest came zooming into the room.

"Well isn't it the bad bunch," Toy Freddy said.

"Your the bad bunch you ass hole. Your the reason why we were forced out."

"Right because we are the brand new and everyone loves us."

Freddy grunted.

"If you were wondering what happened we took your memory chips out and coppied them."

"They can do that?"

"Yeah they can do that."

"And now Freddy we are going to defeat you with your own memories."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Simple with a Lady Gaga song parody."

"OH god no," Mike said as Chica played Telephone.

"Freddo, Freddo, your fullishness forces me to sing. I will have Mikey and be the Five Nights at Freddies King. KIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNG

"Listen Fuck Boy I don't think you understand a thing. Everybody knows Markipliers the king. He's awesome."

"Have they been watching Yugi Yo the abridged series," Jeremy asked.

"Yep," Mike said face palming himself.

"Just because you have a really deep voice today. Doesn't mean you have the right for the King of this place. A fight with the Freddo is a fight your bound to loose. I don't need my hat or even leather shoes."

"Freddy we don't wear..."

"Stop groaning stop moaning, I don't want to here it anymore. How in the hell did you even count of this game. Stop groaning stop moaning, I don't even want to know. Who in the hell picks a fight with the Freddo!?"

"We are GGGGGGGGGGGOuls. I'm taking back to SSSCCCCCCCCCCCHool. It's time to Duuuuuuuuuel. You know it's time to duel."

"I had to show them that video didn't I?"

"So what do you want come and throw me a bone because your not going to take the Five Nights at Freddy throne. You can flipp BB in your trap card zone but your not going to take the Five Nights at Freddies throne."

"By the way you taking me away from my home was such a disaster. Even though it was your brother. You might be the Freddo but now I'm the toy master. Bringing a disaster pardon all my laughter. Ha ha haha."

"Keep on laughing like you did before. I was more intimitaded by the guy in third game. Sometimes I don't think you don't what your fooling. I summon my supper caying Nightmare because we will be dueling!"

Then Freddy glowed and turned into a Nightmare animatronic.

"Chica!"

Chica started to glow and showed that she turned into a nightmare too.

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie glowed and turned into an animatronic.

"Foxy!"

Foxies started to glow too and turned into something even more scary.

"We summon our Nightmare moods because we will be dueling," Freddy said and then a nightmare Goldie came in-front.

And then Mike fainted.

(Ok I know I said I would put this up three hours ago but I realized I had an important question to ask my instructor. Then it turned out longer than I thought and I couldn't put it up. So next chapter is going to be posted next week! Hopefully. Again the parody song came from the idea of Littlekiribo. I think I spelled that right. Anyway, there will be two more chapters. Thanks for being patient and waiting for this chapter. Also seriously does anything rhyme with annoying? This chapter was actually supposed to be were they rhymed through the whole thing. I made it half way through and kind of gave up. That would have been interesting. Thanks for reading!)


	7. Final Authors Note

Okay final update. So a lot of things have happened the last year and I want a fresh start. So don't get worried if some of my stories get deleted. Not all of them are going to get deleted. So a new Pokémon story will come up in a while but it will come. Please don't worry I will finish the stories I haven't deleted some time. Don't know when though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
